Mark of Payama
http://branawen.blogspot.ca/2011/07/celtic-symbolism-celtic-hounds.html The "Mark of Payama" is a holy symbol of the fey god Payama. This is a special necklace that bears his likeness on platinum and bone. The Mark has a strange power when used in conjunction with animals. The identification of the artifact will immediately bequeath two things; The plans to create a "Helm of the Hunt", and a ceremony to use the necklace . History Long ago when the world was more primal, the Fey God Payama was a powerful deity upon which many worshiped. When his followers gathered Payama descended among them and found his most faithful. Gathering them together he offered up the Mark. Only the most noble and powerful would wear it, and so they fought until only one stood. When the last remained, barely able stand, Payama took him to his realm, announcing that when the time comes, his favored shall ride with him. As time continued and nations rose and fall. Payama and his worship drifted into obscurity as with almost all records of his existence. Sometime during the last decade, the Mark resurfaced in the world and was awarded in a hunting competition to a Ranger from a band of adventurers. Reports state that afterward a large snakelike creature appeared bearing runic markings. A few years later the Mark made another rumored appearance in the world under strange circumstances and a Druid was reputed to have used the mark, This time a Dire Weasel was rumored to be seen. Properties The Mark of Payama is a long necklace made of Platinum, with the effigy mark made of a unknown type of bone. The effigy is of a horned helm with hollow eye sockets. Ceremonies To activate the Mark of Payama, a fey ceremony must be performed on an appropriate target. In recent memory this mark has only surfaced twice, each time it bestowed great power. To use the Mark of Payama, the Following conditions must be meet. * Possession of a loyal animal, Ability to summon an animal companion or a familiar. * Druidic or Fey reagents worth ~ 700 GP. ** The mark can be recharged from almost any druid, but it costs 5 platinum pieces. To use a small incantation must be performed under a full moon. The necklace must then be pressed into the head of the target between the eyes. The resulting outcome is unknown... Powers Using the Mark on a suitable target bestows HD based abilities. * Skills: ** + ?? ???, + ?? ???, + ?? ???, + ?? ???, + ?? ??? * +?? BAB/HD * 1-5 HD ** ?? ft ** ??? ?d? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Body Mod?? ** ??Body Mod?? ** ??Alignment?? ** ?d? Attack?? ** ??Stat Increase??: ??, ??, ??, ?? ** ??Feat?? ** ??Feat?? ** ??Feat?? 6-10 HD ** ?? ft ** ??? ?d? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Body Mod?? ** ??Body Mod?? ** ??Stat Increase??: ??, ??, ??, ?? ** ??Save Increase?? ** ??Feat?? ** ??Feat?? 11-15 HD ** ?? ft ** ??? ?d? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Body Mod?? ** ??Body Mod?? ** ??Stat Increase??: ??, ??, ??, ?? ** ??Save Increase?? ** ??Feat?? ** ??Feat?? 16-20 HD ** ?? ft ** ??? ?d? ** ??Special Ability?? ** ??Body Mod?? ** ??Body Mod?? ** ??Stat Increase??: ??, ??, ??, ?? ** ??Save Increase?? ** ??Feat?? ** ??Feat?? Category:Artifacts